regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Amulet of Malkis
] Through the portal lies room atop a tower in the plane of shadow - a dimly lit realm leached of color. There is a podium against the back wall, flanked by two small arched windows. On the podium rests a clear princess (square) cut gemstone set by its corners in a hollow disc of gold, punctured with three smaller round cut clear gemstones, attached to a fine golden chain. Above the podium carved in the stone wall, reads a message: :We hide away what we cannot destroy, :Drexl the Bloodthirsty's weapon :The Amulet of Malkis On 1509-01-23, this is the place where Georg found and took the Amulet of Malkis. Dicing with Death Episode 074 Backstory Drexl was a sorcerer from another dimension. He served Malkis during the war of creation. Legend says he helped annihilate the Winter Gods. When the war was over, Drexl was a Lich and settled in the Prime Material Plane. He was brought down by the servants of Astair and his phylactery destroyed. He's been dead for Millennia. He was one of the more well known and powerful servants of Malkis. One of Malkis' only mortal companions during the War of Creation. Myth has it that Drexl the Bloodthirsty's weapon can absorb's souls to power up, by placing the gem inside the still living person. Fate of the Amulet Georg was turned to stone while wearing the amulet by a Gate Breaker Demon that people mistook for Gorgon on 1510-01-06.Hardcore Heroes: Episode 39 The fate of Georg & the amulet was revealed 1511-11-28 when Van Healsing cast Timepool and watched the events: Known Properties of the Amulet: Wearing or touching the Amulet grants the bearing one point of intelligence.Dicing with Death Episode 074 Charging a gem will change it's color. Alignment: Chaotic EvilDicing with Death Episode 086 The Three Smaller Gems Each of the smaller gems can hold: *Invisibility (at a cost of -1dex/chr to store the spell) *Magic Missile (at a cost of -1str/wis to store the spell) *True Seeing (at a cost of -1pcp/con to store the spell) Charging 1 to 3 gems costs only one round total, needing only the blood of the user to be smeared on the gems.Dicing with Death Episode 074 Center Gem: Where the absorbed soul is stored. Discharging this gem to restore all reduced stats by 1.Dicing with Death Episode 074 The user can use souls stored in the amulet to empower their own spells.Dicing with Death Episode 087 Higher hit-die Creatures give "more Souls" into the Amulet. Red for a 1-charge soul, Purple for a 2-charge soul. However a 2-charge soul is still a single soul, so has to be used all at once.Dicing with Death Episode 093 The centre gem is replaceable with other 5000 gp diamonds, so you can store backup souls.Dicing with Death Episode 093 You can combine the souls from different gems into one gem, but takes concentration and time.Dicing with Death Episode 093 If you already have soul charged into the gem and you attempt to recharge it, the new soul skips the gem and melds with you. For a short period of time your soul joins with the soul that was overcharged.Dicing with Death Episode 097 Georg discovered there are no further unknown properties on the amulet that can be learned though an identify spell.Dicing with Death Episode 097 Absorbing a Warrior Demon's soul turns the gem into a sickly yellow color.Hardcore Heroes: Episode 39 References Category:Lore Category:Magical Items